jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert I
Jurassic Park: Devils in the Desert is the first issue of IDW's Devils in the Desert comic series. The story revolves around Sheriff Will Tobias who has to figure out what is causing massive slaughter of cattle and people around his town. Characters * Will Tobias: of an American country town. * Daniel Jackson: Native-American . * Liz: receptionist at the Police Office. * Kowalski: . * Harding: . * Eddie Franklin: Farmer who is killed by an unknown creature and dragged to another State. * Sara Franklin: Wife of Eddie, mother of Tyler. * Tyler Franklin: Son of Sara. * Arthur: Father of Sara. * Ben: Police Officer. * Charlie Gillette: Farmer who is attacked. * Dr. Jorge Ramirez: Paleontologist at the State University. * Dr. Monica Alvarez: Paleontologist, daughter of Jorge Ramirez. * Nigel: Man who is hiking with his family. * Stan: Son of Nigel. * Gunther: receptionist Plot The young boy Tyler Franklin and his father Eddie discover that fifteen animals of their cattle have been killed. Tyler is send to warn Sheriff Will Tobias. Tobias and Tyler drive to the scene. When they arrive, Tyler's father is nowhere to be seen and his horse is killed. Tobias brings Tyler back to his mother, Sara Franklin. Tobias urges Sara to move in with her parents, who live in the town, until the mystery has been solved. Tobias and Deputy Daniel Jackson return to the crime scene. They discover four-toed prints from a knuckle walking animal. They create plaster cast of the prints and send them to the State University. In the morning, Charlie Gillette and two other farmers are attacked by a mysterious animal. During the night, Eddie's body is discovered across the state line. FBI agents Kowalski and Harding are send to assist Tobias in the investigation. Kowalski scouts the area by helicopter. Tobias and Harding follow by car. The helicopter is attacked by the mysterious creature and crashes. Two scientists are send by the State University, paleontologists Dr. Jorge Ramirez and his daughter Monica Alvarez. They say that the plaster casts belonged to an animal that has been extinct for 65 million years. In the mountains, a hiking family is also attacked. After a series of exchanges in which the Ramirez' theory the culprits are Pteranodon from Isla Sorna migrating northward on currents is vindicated, several team members are killed. As the Pterosaurs begin to make their way towards a town, Monica and Will chase after them in a plane and manage to shoot several down before being brought down. Crashing in a zoo, Will is killed when his gun runs empty and the last Pteranodon chases after a wounded Monica. Lacking any weapons, Monica desperately climbs into one of the zoo paddocks to get "reinforcements". The Pteranodon finally corners her but provokes the paddock's occupant in the form of a large polar bear. The reptile and mammal battle it out until the polar bear tackles them both into the water, emerging from the moat victorious. Monica manages to escape and later is at the funeral with her father and the other surviving team members. She laments if the currents of this season brought the vicious carnivores from Isla Sorna to mainland America, what happens next Spring? Category:Devils in the Desert comics